Confusion
by Loppanlove
Summary: Puck realises that he has feelings for Kurt but Mercedes,Kurt and even Pucks girlfriend: Rachel already knows about it


**Title:**Confusion

**Pairing: **Puck/Kurt

**Rating:**M

**Song:**It started with a kiss-hot chocolate

**Genres:**drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:**I do not own glee or any of it's characters,they all belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX etc.

**Mercedes POV**

After glee practice I walked over to Rachel and tapped her shoulder "Excuse me ''Miss. Star of the show'' I think your boyfriend is bored with you"

"WHAT?" She glared at me "You liar!Noah would never even think about leaving me,I am the best thing that ever happened to him"

I sighed "Well,I saw him looking at another m..."

Rachel interrupted me "He would never look at other girls,I mean,I am just perfect and he knows it" she yelled.

I sigh again "well he didn't but I just needed to tell you that..." she interrupted me again and I started to get very annoyed.

"Then stop bothering me with your lies" she said and started to walk away from me.

"I'm not lying!" I snapped at her "But your boyfriend is bothering my man Kurt and he is getting confused over the mixed signals,first getting thrown into a dumpster and then later, clearly getting checked out"

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks

**Rachel's POV**

Was what Mercedes said true?Was my Puckie-duckie interested in Kurt? Little, skinny,girly,male-soprano-Kurt? Was he bisexual? Or...or even gay? Was our relationship just a lie?

I burst into tears as I ran out of the rehearsal-room and straight to the girls bathroom.

**Noah's POV**

I had just gotten to my locker when Rachel ran out of the rehearsal-room,crying. She ran into the girls bathroom and I just watched her,she is my girlfriend but for some reason I just didn't care about her right now. All that was on my mind was a cute boy with silky brown hair, Hummel of course. I don't know why but recently I've noticed how sexy he looks in his expensive clothes... OR in his football-gear, I didn't know anyone could even look good wearing those sweaty old clothes. I wonder what he looks like naked?I've seen him in the shower but never really looked at him and...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

those kind of thoughts about Kurt?I slam my locker shut and turn around to see,who else but Kurt standing there.

"What's the matter Puck,did you lose something?" he said in a calm and ice-cold voice

I froze and stared at him.

"H-how long have you known?" I say quietly as Kurt smiles innocently

"Known what?Why are you stuttering all of a sudden?" I look away

"You know..." He giggles

"I can't know if you don't tell me what you're talking about" He laughs, and that is when I lose it, he has such a cute laugh, it's adorable!HE is adorable! I bend down and press my lips gently against his and it feels so right. He blushes

"P-puck...What are you doing?" I sigh

"I have to apologize to Rachel,I've been lying to her as I've lied to myself" Kurt looks confused and then places his hands on his hips "What did you d..." he is interrupted by another kiss

"No wonder I never felt satisfied with any of the girls I dated...They're just not good enough for me, you're the one I want"

**Kurt's POV**

As he pulled away I smiled at him "Then you should tell Rachel that too"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Am I having feelings for Puck? Puck who throws me into the dumpster Puck? It's okay as long as he feels the same way,right? What am I thinking anyway? Am I actually considering giving Puck a chance to become my first boyfriend? NO WAY! I'm not considering anything that weird. I'm giving him a chance, sure he might not be very smart but who could say no to those big guns? Not me...WAIT! He's still looking at me and I'm practically drooling.

I put on a wide smile on my normally emotionless face "I'll wait for you right here Puck" I say quickly as he turns around and walks away.

I look after him with a dreamy expression on my face. I've never been kissed before but I'm sure I'll never have a kiss that will be as sweet and tender and yet so very passionate. I would've never expected Puck to do this. Sure, I've seen him looking at me but I never thought he would be okay going out with a guy. He just doesn't seem like that type of guy.

I wait patiently as Mercedes walks up to me with a smile.

"Did you see her face? She just can't stand you being prettier than her, I mean Puck chose you in front of her even though he barely knows you"

I frown "Would I really want a man who only likes me for my looks? What if he only likes my so called ''girlishness''? I'm not really sure about this..."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow "Hey, now you're the one who's judging. Sure, he used to bully you but I'm sure he was just scared of coming out. He's probably jealous of you since you can be yourself and survive the bullying which he maybe wouldn't be able to handle"

I smile a little "You really think so? That he actually liked me all along,just scared of confessing"

Mercedes nods and notices Puck coming back "Best of luck" she winks and I wave to her as she walks away

"How did it go with Rachel? She still crying?" Puck sighed

"Yeah..."

I look up at Puck and notice he looks upset "What's the matter?"

Puck turns around and crosses his arms "She told me that she was only going out with me to make Finn jealous... Why does everyone like him so much..."

I scratch my head "Maybe it's because he is caring,cute,good looking and a hot jock"

Puck glared at me "You saying I'm not those things?"

"Well...you never cared about anyone's feelings when you pushed them into lockers,threw slush at them or threw them in the dumpster"

"Those things are all of the past...I never meant to hurt you,you know..." Even though he turned his head I could see that he was blushing "So?you going to make up for that then?" I took a hold of his arm and started to walk towards the exits "First off,stop calling me weird things and what the hell were you talking about earlier?"

"I was just wondering how long you've known that you're attracted to guys and not girls, since I didn't really learn that about myself until today...Everything feels so different now"

I smiled at him "I've known it ever since I was little"

He smiled back at me and I've never really seen such a beautiful smile before,sure I've seen him smile before but for some reason this was different since I was the one who made him smile.

**Noah's POV**

I stopped by the doors and leaned against the wall "So...I guess we'll part ways here" I sighed and Kurt grabbed my arm and looked up at me with a serious expression on his face "No way,nobody kisses me like that and just leaves me hanging. You're coming home with me" he pulled me out of the building determinedly and I just followed

"But won't your parents get suspicious if you drag a football-player home?" he smirked "Dad isn't home today" I was about to open my mouth again to say something but he placed a finger on my lips and looked up at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes "Don't say another word until we're there"

"O-okay" I actually stammered and he just smiled deviously.

He drove us to his house and led me down the stairs to his room.

"It's okay for you to talk again,I was just afraid you'd ask me about my mother and I really don't want to talk about it" he looked away and I could hear the pain in his voice as he sat down on his bed. I sat down beside him and held his hand.

"It's okay, at least you have your father..." I stopped for a while and looked around "Nice room by the way, much nicer than my room..."

Kurt wiped his eyes a little, making sure no tears had run down the delicate skin of his cheek. He turned towards me with a faint smile "Why thank you, I've worked really hard to get it look good"

I smirked "Though you didn't manage to make it look as good as yourself" Kurt rolled his eyes "Which head am I talking to?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion and he just laughed "I'm kidding,I'm kidding" he smiled,I laughed nervously "So,anything special you want to do?" I yawned and put my arm around his shoulders and he frowned "Am I boring you Puck?"

I looked into his eyes "No,I'm just a little tired,that's all" he smiled "You slept through the entire glee rehearsal and you're still tired?"

I rolled my eyes "I didn't sleep through the entire rehearsal..It's hard to sleep when Rachel starts to sing very loudly" Kurt laughed and I smiled as I thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds I've heard, I still think it was odd that I actually liked him this much since I've never had these kinds of feelings for a guy before.

**Kurt's POV**

I could barely believe that I had brought Puck home, I don't even like him!...I think...There is something strange about him though,I can't put my finger on it but ever since he stole my first kiss it feels as if I'm bound to him or something, I can't get him out of my mind and the weirdest thing is that I'm not even mad about it. It almost feels natural. Sure he's been mean to me in the past. But he does have a nice body and I can't say I'm not curious how it would feel to run my fingers through that Mohawk of his.

I could see that he looked kind of nervous, so I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"So...What do you want to do now that we're all alone..." he smiled and looked deep into my eyes "I'm not really sure..." we stayed quiet and looked into eachothers eyes until he finally spoke again "I w-want to kiss you again..." he said and looked down at my lips, I smirked and moved a little closer "Then just do it,you don't have to ask permission" he frowned "I though that you would be mad at me since I stole your first kiss, you'd probably wanted to have it with Finn, wouldn't you?" I sighed "That may be but I'm glad it was with you and I know that Finn never would even look at me the same way I used to look at him" Puck leaned in and kissed me passionately, I could feel his tongue brush against my lip and almost instinctively opened my mouth to give him full access. It felt like we were kissing for a very long time before we broke apart and I gasped for breath, he smiled with satisfaction and I couldn't help but to smile back. "You leave me breathless" he chuckled a little and then kissed me again but softly, on my lips. I felt so comfortable with him, it almost felt a little creepy since only yesterday he was the person who I hated the most and vice verca. Now he's the one I like...Maybe even love, the most...

**Noah's POV**

What am I doing?I'm making out with a guy and then I feel so happy knowing that he enjoyed it. I feel so confused right now and all I can think about is where this is going,I mean what if he wants to...I'm not really sure I could do that, since we both have the same "equipment". I've never been nervous about sex before, I'm a stud and studs don't get nervous about sex. But I suppose it's okay since it's a first time. There's a first time for everything and I think this might be the first time I'm going to actually do it with another guy, even though he looks more like a girl I'm pretty sure he doesn't under his clothes. Is it really that different? I have to try it to know for sure. I kissed him again and then moved on to kissing his jaw and then I trailed kisses down his neck and softly nibbled on it as I placed my hands on his sides and slid them under his shirt. He gasped as he felt my cold hands on his stomach. I could feel his hands brush through my hair a few times before he grabbed my head and moved me up to his face, he kissed me softly on my lips and then pushed my hands away from his stomach. Did I cross the line?He noticed the worried expression on my face and smiled "You just have to be a little patient" he said before he started to pull off his shirt. My gaze was fixed on his chest and as soon as he had exposed it I wrapped my arms around him and kissed it, his perfectly pale flat chest. I never would have thought I'd go for someone with a flat chest but it felt so right and he looked so hot and attractive, It would be too much if he had had boobs. He moaned in a low voice and lied down on the bed while pulling me on top of him, I lay a bit above him so that I wouldn't be too close in case "that" happened. Kurt noticed this and rolled on top of me instead and sat on my stomach.

"Are you okay with this?" I looked up at his face and nodded nervously "yeah....sure..." he sighed and leaned down to kiss me and then looked into my eyes as he talked "You nervous?" he smirked "It's your first time, isn't it?" I nod "N-not entirely of course but it's the first time with a guy and...well it's kind of freaking me out..." Kurt frowned "So you don't want to go all the way with me just because I have a penis?We'll see about that" he leaned down and kissed me as he stroked my dick through my pants. I kissed him back and moaned quietly. Kurt started to kiss my neck and then he pulled up my shirt and kissed my chest,wet lustful kisses, he smirked. "And what do we have here?" he said as he noticed my nipple-ring, I smiled at him "You like it babe?" he rolled his eyes "don't call me weird things" I shrugged "Whatever you say princess" he glared at me and grabbed the ring and pulled it "Just call me by my name!" I closed my eyes tightly "okay,okay, I get it Kurt..." Kurt smiled to himself as he heard me call him by his first name for the first time. He let go of the ring and kissed around it "Sorry..." I could feel his kisses traveling downward on my body until they stopped above my pants. I heard him open the zipper and saw that he looked a little surprised so I decided to explain myself. "Maybe I should have told you that I usually go commando" he just nod and then leaned down again but this time over my crotch and I gasped as I felt his lips against my cock. He was kissing it very gently and then started to lick it. I've had blowjobs before but this felt totally different, it's like electricity through my entire body. I heard myself moan quietly as he wrapped his lips around my cock and flicked his soft pink tongue against the slit and then he started to move up and down and I felt my mind go blank. I couldn't think about anything except for what I was feeling and who made me feel that way, Kurt.. I moaned "Kurt..." And came kind of quickly into his mouth and saw him swallow it and looking up at me with a smile on his face. "Feeling better now?" I nodded quickly as he lay down beside me "Much better"

**Kurt's POV**

I smiled at him "I suppose you're still a little scared..." I said as I held my hands against his chest. I really liked how it felt to be this close to someone, not only because it was another guy but because it was him. I like this new side of him. "Well, only a little and I bet you could help me get over it" he said as he kissed my cheek softly. "You know it doesn't have to be that different, I do have uhmm..." I blushed deeply as I tried to figure out a good way to say it without sounding 'dirty'. He leaned up and licked my neck,up to my ear and whispered "I know" while I felt his hand squeeze my buttcheek. I blushed even more if possible "I-I don't want you to think I'm desperate or anything but you do know that I am a virgin...and...just please be gentle..." I looked away and felt him kiss my neck "We don't have to do something if you don't want to. And besides you kind of drained my energy" I looked back at him with a smile "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I've heard it hurts. But we should probably wait til we're both ready..." he smiled at me and kissed my forehead "I love you...Kurt..." he whispered and I snuggled close to his chest and looked up at him with big blue-green eyes "I love you too Noah" I giggled a little as I just heard myself call him by his first name and it felt as natural as can be.

**Burt's POV**

When I got home from work I thought the house seemed so quiet and almost empty. Usually Kurt would have music on loudly in his room by this time or have some of his girl friends over giggling and talking about girly things. Something seemed very different. Had Kurt not come home from school alright? Had he come home at all? I got very worried so I figured I should start by checking his room. I gasped as I entered it, there he was on his bed sleeping topless next to a naked well-built young man. I figured it was best to just leave them alone so I went upstairs and watched some TV. After an hour or so I heard someone walk up the stairs "Kurt?Is that you?" I heard someone yawn and then answer "Yes dad,who else would it be?" he walked into the livingroom in his pj's and sat down on the couch "Watcha watchin'?" I stayed quiet for a while "Deadliest catch...So,what have you been up to?" I looked over at him suspiciously "Oh nothing,the usual you know" I raised an eyebrow at him "And the usual involves sleeping with another boy without even introducing him to your father first?" Kurt gasped and looked away, face red as a tomato "Y-you saw us?We were just sleeping. I invited him over so we could spend some time with eachother outside of school..." I sighed "I guess I have no choice but to believe you, but don't do anything stupid. And tell me before you bring guys over okay Kurt?" he nod and smiled as he walked out of the room "Thanks, I will dad. Good night" "Good night Kurt"

**Noah's POV**

I woke up and looked over at the alarmclock on the table by the bed 6am, I yawned as I sat up and looked around in the room. Hmm? Oh right, I actually spent the night at Kurt's house. I got up and pulled on my jeans and started to look for my shirt. Meanwhile Kurt came in from his bathroom in a bathrobe. "I already ate breakfast while you were snoring. And I decided to wash your shirt since I doubt you'd do it yourself" he rolled his eyes and threw the shirt to me, I caught it and put it on. "Good morning Kurt" He smiled widely and blushed a little "Good morning Noah" he walked over to me and kissed my cheek, I turned my head and put my hands behind his neck as I kissed his lips passionately. He breathed heavily as we broke the kiss "wow..." I smirked "So I guess we should be getting ready for school now,huh?" I got up and stretched and he laughed "You should know we don't have school today,it's Saturday" I blinked "Okay. Then what are you doing up so early?" Kurt walked over to his closet and took out some clothes for him to wear "I always get up this early and...could you turn around?" I chuckled "Why? Are you shy?" he undid the knot on his bathrobe "Yes and I'm not sure you're ready to see me like this" I turned around "okay,okay...we almost did it last night and you don't want me to see you naked,it's okay" He took off the robe and I heard it hit the floor and turned my head slowly "WHAT THE..." he picked it up again and covered himself with it "I told you not to look...I knew you wouldn't understand" I could hear that he was almost about to cry. I walked over to him and put my arms around him "Sorry, I didn't expect this. It's okay Kurt..." he looked up at me with a sad expression on his face "But you yelled..." I interrupted him "Only because I was surprised" I kissed him softly on his lips and continued "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just a little curious since I haven't really seen you naked and you've seen me..." he sighed "but the problem is that I'm not naked under this bathrobe and I didn't want you to see it..." I smirked at him "So... You do this every Saturday or is it a special occasion?" he rolled his eyes "It's not the first time but I did it for you, I was just a little scared of how you'd react" he looked up at me nervously and crossed his arms "I think you look great in it. I really appreciate it but are you sure you're okay with this? That thong must be kind of uncomfortable" Kurt smiled and let the bathrobe slide down from his shoulders "It's worth it as long as you like it..." I pulled off the bathrobe and kissed him deeply before I placed my hands at the back of his neck and kissed his jawline, he moaned quietly "Noah..." I smiled and started to trail kisses down his neck to his beautiful pale chest "I love you, no matter what you have..." I said as my hands traveled down to his thong. I continued to move down on him even though I was a little scared of where this was leading but I had already arrived at the most hard place, literally. I could see his hard dick stand out of his thong. I licked the tip carefully and got a little encouraged to do more as I heard a soft whimper escape from Kurt's soft pink lips. I licked down the shaft as I pulled the panties down and reached the base, I licked it upward again and looked up at Kurt's face. He had his eyes closed tightly as he moaned softly "Noah...I-it feels great...P-please don't stop" he said in a high-pitched voice as I took the tip in my mouth, I wasn't even a little nervous anymore. I was totally okay with it and that almost scared me a little. I started to hum at the back of my throat as I took in more of it and started to stroke the shaft. I heard Kurt moan really loud as I felt his dick starting to twitch "Noah,oh....NOAH!" he yelled as he pulled my head towards him,making me take in more of his dick as he came down my throat. I swallowed and pulled away coughing. "I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I didn't mean to do that. Noah are you alright? I just got kind of caught up in the moment, I'm so very sorry!!" Kurt sat down on his knees so that he was facing me. "It's okay...I did the same to you yesterday" I kissed his cheek softly and he smiled at me "You were amazing Noah" he kissed me softly on my lips.

**Kurt's POV**

I put my arms around his neck. "So you want to go up for breakfast now?" He raised an eyebrow as he stood up "Sure,but didn't you say you already ate?" I shrugged "Yes but you need to eat too, I don't want my stud to be starving..." he smirked at me and kissed me softly "Okay then"

I put some clothes on and walked upstairs with him. I watched as he ate a couple of sandwiches and he smiled at me "Want one?" I giggled "No thanks,It's not good to eat too much. I try to be in good shape" he took a bite, leaned over the table and kissed me. I was a little shocked but swallowed the piece of the sandwich which he moved into my mouth "I already told you I..." he kissed me again but this time only moved his tongue into my mouth and explored it as I whimpered softly. I breathed heavily as he pulled away and he smiled proudly. "Any plans for today princess?" I shrugged "Not really...And don't call me princess!" he frowned "But you're so beautiful you could easily be a princess" I rolled my eyes and snapped "No I couldn't,I don't have the required body-parts for that" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Sorry for complimenting you..." I leaned over the table and kissed him softly "No...Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean..." he kissed me back softly and I jumped up as I saw dad enter the room "D-dad...What are you doing up this early?" he yawned and scratched the back of his head "I'm going to work soon, have to grab a cup of coffee first"I smiled "O-okay...Noah,this is my dad, dad this is Noah" he looked at Puck and then at me "So this is your boyfriend, huh?When's the wedding?" I stared at him "DAD!We're not getting married!!!" he raised an eyebrow "Okay, I just figured you'd get married soon since you've been talking about weddingdresses and flowers and god-knows-what-wedding stuff" Puck smiled widely "Chill Mr. Hummel, we're not even engaged yet" I glared at Puck and dad made some coffee "Okay,good..." he mumbled before he left the room. I exhaled loudly "Great job..." Puck stared at me "What did I do now?" "You said that we're not engaged YET,so you mean we are going to be engaged?" He shrugged "I don't know,maybe some day..." he smiled "You would make the most beautiful bride I could imagine..." I blushed as he continued "And I know I wouldn't want to see anyone else walk down the aile towards me..." I blinked as tears filled my eyes, I threw myself in his arms and hugged him tightly as I mumbled into his chest "yes...I want it too...I do,I do,I do"

He held me close to his heart that morning, I was embraced by it a month later as I repeated the same words again but this time in front of a priest and dressed in a fluffy white dress. My life began that day after glee practice when Rachel cried after being yelled at by Mercedes. It started with a kiss. I'm sure he would have chosen that song for our first dance too, it explains everything.

**Noah's POV**

I ran my hands through Kurt's hair as I felt my shirt getting wet by his tears "There's nothing I want more..." Normally he'd yell at me for messing up his hair but now he just stood there pressed up against my chest and I leaned down and kissed him. That kiss felt magical, like the beginning of a fairytale with a happy ending.

I never thought I'd say it but I am a fairytale and he is my happy ending. The kiss we shared at the altar was even more magical than the one in his kitchen that morning. This all started with just that, a sweet,magical kiss.


End file.
